Headsets for providing hands-free communications are known in the art. Such headsets typically can be used in conjunction with a cellular telephone or a computer (e.g., Voice over IP). Some existing headsets include a microphone, a speaker (also referred to as a receiver), electronics for controlling the headset and communicating with another device (e.g., a cellular telephone), a battery and a connector for re-charging the battery.
There are many aspects involved in the design of headsets. For example, the size and weight of headsets can be key issues because of how they typically mount to a user's ear. A heavy or large headset can pull on a user's ear, creating an uncomfortable fit. The shape of headset earpieces (e.g., earbuds) may also be an important design consideration to take into account as it is desirable for earpieces to fit comfortably in, on, or over a wide range of different sizes and shapes of ears.
Additionally, the acoustic performance of headsets, such as receiver sound generation quality and microphone sound reception quality (e.g., ability to pick up a user's voice without undue background noise), can be important design considerations. Achieving desired receiver and microphone acoustic performance can become increasingly difficult as the size of a headset decreases.
Another example of an important design consideration can be the user interface of a headset. It may be desirable for a user interface to be intuitive for a first-time user, yet convenient for an experienced user.
Aesthetics may be yet another important, design consideration for headsets.
Further still, ease of manufacturing headsets can be another design consideration. For example, it can be desirable to design a headset that can be mass produced in an affordable fashion.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved headset that addresses one or more of the above-identified considerations.